Hero Remake
by Light27
Summary: The date that never was... the unfulfilled promise.


**Hero**

**A/N : Please assume KH is finished for this piece okay? Longer A/N at the bottom.  
Disclaimer : I don't own Square Enix and Disney.**

* * *

After Sora had somehow resolve the dread conundrum by defeating Xehanort completely, Terra had won the property dispute within him, The Door to Light was opened for Aqua, and Ven's heart finally returned. Everyone decided to regroup at Destiny Island, the sole island they all had visited.

Aqua was surprised to see Sora, Kairi and Riku all grown up, being captivated in the realm of darkness for too long... this was a pleasant surprise for her.

Sora and Ven stare at each other uneasily, reminded a part of themselves, Vanitas and Roxas.

. . .

The next day...

Ventus decided to stay there for a while, who could blame the guy? He had been asleep for many years... Terra on the other hand moped around the island, irresolute of his next course of action. Aqua couldn't help but to contemplate on their situation too.

_Master Eraqus is no more... Our home is also no longer... The unversed is extinct... There is no more problem... huh? _Aqua let out a sigh._ What's the point of me being a keyboard master? Sora was the __hero__ in the end..._

At the word hero, Aqua immediately recalled a certain spiky-haired boy with a cheeky grin on his face. Aqua stood up determinedly.

Might as well pay him a visit, better that than doing nothing here...

With that mindset, Aqua set out for Olympus.

. . .

Arriving at Olympus, Aqua couldn't help but to chuckle at the sight before her eyes... the place haven't change one bit!

Aqua walked around, hoping to find familiar faces. She walked toward the coliseum while gazing around the sandy place. She approached the giant door and pry it open.

"I'm telling you champ'! You need your rest too!"

"I told you I'm fine, besides... A-Aqua?!"

Aqua couldn't help but to feel relief seeing both of them, a genuine smile lit up on her face.

"How long has it been?! Glad to see you're feeling well!" Phil greeted.

"So what brings you here Aqua?" Hercules asked.

"Nothing really, just want to see you guys again" Aqua said offhandedly.

Phil and Hercules smiled at Aqua's kind gesture.

"Umm... by the way, where's Zack?"

"That hero has set out on his journey not long after you depart" Phil shot up.

"Where did he set off?"

"Midgar, if I remember correctly" Hercules said. "Why'd you ask?"

"Nothing, just asking..." there was a hint of secretive tone in her voice.

Phil and Hercules took notice of this but decided to let it slide.

. . .

Aqua made her way to Midgar.

_This is peculiar world compared to other worlds I've been to _Aqua thought as she took in the sight of compact buildings arranged in an industrial way_. Better ask around... I guess_

. . .

After hours of asking around, the result was fruitless. Aqua didn't get a respond from the passer-by on the street. She then find herself in front of a... tavern?

Aqua had never seen a world such as this one, she was still unfamiliar with the settings; nonetheless she entered the building.

The neon sign read '7th Heaven'.

As she walked inside, she was greeted by a woman dressed in leather clothes with long raven hair falling on her back.

"Welcome to 7th Heaven! What can I get you?" the woman greeted warmly.

"Umm... I'm looking for... Zack Fair" Aqua said.

The woman looked somewhat despondent at Aqua's request, but she called someone through the intercom.

"Someone will be here soon to talk to you about that" the woman said with a what it looks like a forced smile.

Then a man opened the door next to the counter. He had spiky blonde hair that made his sky blue orbs appear conspicuous. He had a serious expression mix with a slight hint of kindness. He wore a uniform which looks almost alike to Zack's as she remembered.

"What do you want from him?" the man asked.

"Nothing really, we're friends a long time ago... I just wanted to see how's he doing."

Hearing that reply, the man led Aqua to a table for two and serve a glass of water to her.

"Name's Cloud. Cloud Strife." he introduced himself.

"Nice to meet you Cloud" Aqua greeted back.

Cloud sat adjacent to Aqua.

"So... where's Zack, Cloud?" Aqua said after sipping her drink.

Cloud looked unsure, perturbed by Aqua's question. He looked at the floor as if trying to avoid the question. Aqua couldn't help to feel nervous observing Cloud's reaction.

"He-he's dead Aqua..."

Aqua was shocked at the statement. The air suddenly felt heavy, her thoughts suddenly clouded with uneasiness. Amidst those thoughts, Aqua unintentionally recall a certain event.

_Stupid Hades, next time I put him in his place... Oh yeah you're the champ, we gotta celebrate... Say how about one date... True, I'm a hero in progress after all... How about I become a hero then we go on a date?..._

The scene just replayed in Aqua's mind.

. . .

"What happened?" Aqua asked.

"Let's walk, I'll tell you on the way" Cloud said as he stood up. He led Aqua out of the bar, walking along the streets.

"First time I met him was when I entered SOLDIER, that time, Zack was already a 1st class soldier"

"SOLDIER?"

"It's a group of people who works for Shinra company" Cloud said while pointing at the large building in the middle of Midgar.

"we went for several mission, but the last mission we went together was at Nibelheim, my hometown. That's when all thing went bad".

"what happened?"

" I put it simply, a professor done some type of experiment on us, but it only causes us to be hunted down by Shinra. Most thing I remember was blurry but Zack save both of us and ran away, but his effort was in futile. So he let me live while he got killed by hundred thousands of SOLDIER."

Cloud's eyes showed nothing but sadness.

Soon they stopped in front of a building which apparently is a church in the slums.

"This is the only remainder of him" Cloud opened the door thus pointed at a sword striked into a pillar near the pond surrounded by colourful flowers.

A single tear slid down to Aqua's cheek.

_I would love to go out with you_

Aqua thought to herself as she remembers his cheeky grin, his spiky raven hair and the scar on his left cheek.

It's too late now... isn't it?

_The hero doesn't always get the glory and the happy ending..._

* * *

**A/N : Thanks for reading! Actually this is a remake (that's what the ****(R)**** is for), I had post this before ( but a year ago perhaps?). I did this to see how far I've come in writing fanfictions. So how I've improved everyone? Compare this to the first one... how've far I've come? Anyways reviews and reply are welcomed.**


End file.
